falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kyle Edwards
|level =8 |derived =Hit Points: 115 |tag skills = |edid =CampSearchlightPvtEdwards |baseid = |refid = |footer = Kyle without the helmet }} Private Kyle Edwards is an NCR soldier turned ghoul found at Camp Searchlight in 2281. He's holed up in a Searchlight home northwest of the elementary school. Background Private Edwards has been affected by the radiation bomb detonated at the Camp by Legion infiltrators.The Courier: "Can you tell me what happened here?" Kyle Edwards: "I don't really know the details of it, it all happened too quickly. I remember being hit by a blast of energy. Next thing I know, I wake up like... like this. I've been staying in this house ever since. I don't know much about what's going on outside, aside from the creatures that moved in since then." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) He has suffered ghoulification, but has not turned feral, unlike his comrades. Fearing the reaction of NCR forces,The Courier: "You aren't feral are you?" Kyle Edwards: "No, I'm not. Not yet anyway. I'm Private Kyle Edwards, former NCR trooper." The Courier: "Former? What happened?" Kyle Edwards: "Couldn't you tell? That damn radiation bomb got me. I can't serve the NCR like this..." The Courier: "Maybe they'll let you back in?" Kyle Edwards: "I'm not so sure about that. I don't know how the NCR feels about ghouls." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) the prospect of turning feral due to the ambient radiation at the Camp, and the radscorpions that have moved in since,The Courier: "Is that the only thing you're afraid of?" Kyle Edwards: "Radscorpions. Fuckers creep the hell out of me. I'm not going outside while they're still crawling around." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) Edwards hid himself in one of the houses.The Courier: "Why are you still here?" Kyle Edwards: "I'm here because I have nowhere else to go." The Courier: "There must be someplace you can go." Kyle Edwards: "Believe me, I'd love to leave, but I can't because I don't know what effect the radiation will have on me." The Courier: "But ghouls are immune to radiation." Kyle Edwards: "Yeah, but I don't want to go feral, and that's probably what more radiation would do to me." The Courier: "There's still radiation in your house." Kyle Edwards: "Look, just leave me alone. I'm not going outside." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) He is currently trying to figure out how to move forward with his life, but he has no idea where to go, how to live as a ghoul,Raul Tejada: "Cheer up, kid. It's not that bad. Sure, your skin rots off and you start to stink like a public toilet after Cinco de Mayo, but... umm...." Kyle Edwards: "What? How is that not bad? In fact, how could it get worse?" Raul Tejada: "Well, assuming you survive the radiation sickness, the lynch mobs, and the possibility of going feral, one day you'll get old and decrepit, like me." Kyle Edwards: "Oh god!" Raul Tejada: "What? Was it something I said?" (Raul Tejada's and Kyle Edwards' dialogue) and he suspects that he will get shot on sight due to latent bigotry (which he is isn't wrong about). His former commanding officer, First Sergeant Astor, believes every ghoul in Camp Searchlight is suffering, feral or not, and needs to be put down as a sign of compassion.The Courier: "Are there any other survivors?" Astor: "None that aren't feral ghouls. Those poor bastards - I can't imagine how they must be suffering. I'd like to put them out of their misery but I don't have the heart to do it. Can you do me a favor?" The Courier: "What kind of favor?" Astor: "I want you to put down the troopers that... changed. Turned into ghouls. We don't get many supplies out here, but I can offer you some caps and maybe some old gear." The Courier: "Why do you want to kill them?" Astor: "Those boys aren't themselves anymore. They're in pain, and you don't let good men suffer like that. Those troopers deserve a clean death." (Astor's dialogue)The Courier: "He is a ghoul in Camp Searchlight." Astor: "If he's a ghoul he should be put down. I can't let a rabid dog suffer." Astor: "But he isn't feral." Astor: "Doesn't mean he isn't suffering, or that he won't go feral eventually." Astor: "Is there somewhere else he can go?" Astor: "There's a ranger station north of here that has a few ghouls running it. Maybe they'll take him in." (Astor's dialogue)The Courier: "This is the last of the dog tags." Astor: "Thank you for the help. I can rest easier knowing those poor soldiers no longer have to suffer." (Astor's dialogue) In the private's own words, he "may be suffering, but he still wants to live."The Courier: "He thinks you're suffering." Kyle Edwards: "Suffering? I may be suffering but I still want to live. You tell that bastard that I have every intention of doing so." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) Once he is informed of Ranger station Echo, he will finally feel like he has a place in the world since he underwent ghoulification and will report there immediately.The Courier: "I heard Ranger Station Echo up north is manned by other ghouls." Kyle Edwards: "There's a Ranger Station run by ghouls? Finally, I feel like I have a place to go. Thanks for your help." (Kyle Edwards' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * We Will All Go Together: Astor is collecting the dogtags off his fallen comrades and Edwards has one of them. * Arachnophobia: Edwards is afraid to go outside due to the giant Radscorpions and needs help getting rid of them. ** A speech check of 60 will allow the Courier to lie to Private Edwards, making him believe that the radscorpions have all gone. Once the Courier leaves the house, they will find his dead corpse and be ambushed by three giant radscorpions. The Courier gains 60 XP and lose Karma for this action. ** Alternatively, the Courier can tell him they aren't sure if there are still any out there, then offer to kill any remaining ones they find. Multiple radscorpions will spawn outside the house when the Courier leaves. If they kill them all, then return and tell Edwards, he is grateful and the Courier gets some experience. Other actions *Speaking to First Sergeant Astor about Private Edwards reveals that he thinks he should be killed to end his suffering, despite knowing he isn't feral. When pressed, he suggests he might head to Ranger station Echo as they are run by a ghoul. A Speech check of 50 or Intelligence check of 7 will persuade Sergeant Astor to let Edwards rejoin them, who will reward the Courier with 50 caps and Karma if they give him the good news. Effects of player's actions * The Courier can tell Private Edwards that Astor believes he should be killed, and a Speech check of 50 will persuade him to kill Astor first. He will immediately leave the house and head towards the NCR group nearby, picking up a small group of feral trooper ghouls along the way and begin a small battle. Private Edwards and the ghouls will easily be killed by the four troopers without assistance. ** The Courier can also just send him into the Mojave Wasteland to do some exploring on his own. Inventory Notes * Private Edwards still says the general dialogue a normal NCR Trooper would in New Vegas and throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Although Private Edwards claims that he can't serve the NCR because he's ghoulified, there are NCR Veteran Rangers that are ghouls as well. This can be seen at both Ranger Station Echo and Camp Golf. * If the Courier sends him away before they get the Irr. Dog tags, he'll drop the dog tags in his house. * If the Courier convinces Edwards to join Ranger station Echo and then kills him, they will gain NCR infamy. * Should Edwards go exploring on his own, he will ultimately end up at the Mesquite Mountains camp site where he will most likely be killed by the radscorpions found there. Appearances Kyle Edwards appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you send him to Ranger Station Echo, he can get stuck in the mountains south of Station Echo near the coyote mine. * He will sometimes be hostile towards the Courier for no reason. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp Searchlight characters de:Kyle Edwards es:Kyle Edwards pl:Kyle Edwards ru:Рядовой Эдвардс uk:Рядовий Едвардс